Lord Of The Acorns
by Methros
Summary: Rating just to be safe. Basically a Parody which was the side affects of Caffine indused insomnia and way too much time on my hands.


In a time before time, in a land called Upper Earth there where five races the drunks, the stoners, the truckers, weeds, and finally the Gnoms. These Races lived in piece until a man emerged from the land of lower Earth (just behind the post office.) He was dreaded by all living beings he was evil incarnate he was known as Chip and he had twin brother known only as "Dayle". These two beings looked and acted a lot like chipmunks but there was one major difference, the had pointy noses! Chip pillaged and burned villagers while Dayle brought in the evil races: The Garboes the lowest of all the evil races they would obey any order and where usually only used for the body parts and too build walls out of. The more devious of these races where the Politicians they where known for their ignorance for what was actually going on in the land of Upper Earth. Finally the most feared and hated of all the evil races, the teachers. Although some of these beings converted to help the people of light, most where trained from a young age to teach without any warning. This caused them to randomly launch into lectures that no one really cared about and was the source of most mass suicides.  
  
These evil being built schools every where tearing down the crack plantations of the stoners. Without their drugs the stoners became mutated and lonely becoming more and more like the teachers themselves. In just a few years (nine to be exact) they all committed mass suicide in hope of the ultimate high. Only twenty-ish Stoners survived. Although they know live under the name of 'The Muffin Men'. They are group known for their ruthlessness in battle and ferocity against the evil races.  
  
The Weeds (being great friends and allies of the stoners) where saddened by the events. They all fled into a forest, they grow wild and dangerous to all living beings. The forest the moved into was later named Iraq. No living being that enters the forest comes out alive.  
  
The Drunks are a short race standing at 3ft something. It was hard to tell the difference between the male and female Drunks as they both grew beards to hide they're yellow teeth and food in. For many years they lived above ground but that was before.. "The Party". When the drunks woke up the next morning from their massive gang-bang (after getting totally pissed of their faces) they all had a hang over the size of John Howard's eyebrows! This hang over caused them to retreat to the caves below Upper Earth complaining about "The Sun being too bright" and "People walking too loudly" They rarely appear now.  
  
The Truckers believing that nothing could destroy their massive army's stood their ground. They where the first to fall. They where driven back to their strong hold: Chad's High". It was a dangerous decision as they had managed to back themselves into a corner and though most thought that the army's of the enemy could not be assed to lug themselves through the ten foot piles of cow shit that surrounded the area for many many leagues. When the enemy finally did come though a great war broke out in the lands of Upper Earth. This caused the last alliance between the Truckers and the Drunks.  
  
In this war a large portion of Chip and Dayle's army was destroyed. They also lost their most precious object.. It was a acorn that had grown on the slopes of Mt. Education. Into this acorn they put all their loathing and nerdy-ness. This ring.I mean acorn... yeah acorn give them all their power and their right to give random suspensions for stupid trivial things. Back to the plot now. The one Acorn was lost during the battle, Chip and Dayle thought of many ways to get their Acorn back eventually he made other Acorns and gave them to the good races as 'Gifts'. Little did they know the power that they held. Thus being the tale of..  
  
Lord Of The Acorns.  
  
Authors incoherent Babbling: This is actually my first attempt at a parody and I have no idea if it's any good or not so please review it's what we Authors live on. I should have the next chapter up soon as it is just sitting on my Hard Drive waiting for some body to do something for it.. Any way CC is always welcome at: Ander8992@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
